<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifices by Bratkartoffel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174719">Sacrifices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratkartoffel/pseuds/Bratkartoffel'>Bratkartoffel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratkartoffel/pseuds/Bratkartoffel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short story in which Sasori is sick, and likes to dramatize</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn‘t my mothertongue and I don‘t have a beta reader</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You know this is all your fault, right brat?“ Deidara laughed at Sasori‘s, by coughs interupted, words. For a man who was usually so stoic and rarely showed any kind of weakness, his danna surely liked to dramatize the simple cold he had. „I wouldn‘t have to deal with such troubles, if I still had my puppet body.“ The blonde placed a bowl of selfmade soup in the puppeteer‘s hands, then began to caress Sasori‘s cheek. It didn‘t take long before his danna leaned into his touch. So simple. „But then you also wouldn’t be able to enjoy this as much as you do danna, hm.“ The red head raised an eyebrow and the look on his face told Deidara that he probably wasn‘t enjoying the smug grin he was giving him, though his head remained firmly pressed against his hand. A couple of seconds passed before Sasori answered. „You are lucky I love you so much, brat.“ The grin on Deidara‘s face grew wider and he leaned in to kiss his danna. Sasori frowned „That wasn‘t wise, you could get sick, too.“-„Sometimes we have to bring sacrifices for the people we love.“ Also it wasn‘t like the blonde would mind staying in bed with him the whole day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>